Itachi's Dreadful Actions
by BlackNinja0227
Summary: Itachi shows Sasuke his love but is it the right way? YAOI Dont like Dont read. yeah There are two endings so the first ending is Hurt/Confort/Romance The other is Tragady/Romance. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

I see people saying I don't own this even though you know this and its called FANFICTION. If there's a reason for this and you think I'm ignorant tell me why. I'm not being mean I'm just clueless. Anyway sorry to the story.

Itachi

I come home from a busy day at work. I tired and exhausted. All these projects at work. They think I'm perfect since I always get them done or I don't even need the amount of time it would take any other person. They say I could do it in half. The fools, the only reason I do this is for Sasuke, my precious Sasuke. I should go feed him. I whip up something in the kitchen and head for the basement door. When I open the door I hear a gasp. When I walk down the stairs I could almost hear his trembling. He looks at me with hatful but fearful eyes then just looks back down. All he does is sit there on his bed just looking down at the floor all day.

"Sasuke, I brought your food."

He says nothing to me, which I'm use to but it pains me to see my brother show such hate toward me. I try to tilt his chin up to look at me but he hits my hand and says "DON'T…touch…me." I was furious at this but it didn't show on my face. I turn toward the stairs which is three steps away. It's a really small room. Before I go up the stairs I asks my brother " Why do you hate me so much?"

He bolted up and came right at me with his angered eyes staring in my, with no longer a hint of fear. I stood there knowing what would happen. He stopped suddenly due to the shackles I had on him. He was just a foot from me, maybe I should shorten them when he's asleep.

"You…" He starts of, "You drag me down here, lock me up, and you ask why? You took my friends, my dreams…YOU TOOK MY LIFE AWAY!" He paused to take a breath. He yelled as loud as he could. He grabbed his head with his hands which looks like due to an awful memory. The fear was in his eyes again. "You even did that. The things you made me say." He was referring to out first time together. Its was full bliss to me while he only sees it as rape. Why doesn't he understand the love I have for him. Why? Was I not clear last time? By the time I came to I was already walking toward him while he backed away. He could probably see with, my lustful eyes, where this was going.

I take of the jacket of the suit I was wearing and throw it to the floor, I then unbutton the shirt under that after I took my tie off. I am now shirtless. As I was undressing Sasuke backed of until he hit the bed. Sasuke I whispered to him. When I get face to face all I could do was stare down into eyes. With is eyes staring at with such disgust, I try to kiss him but he says "No" as he pushes me back. He crawls backward on the bed to increase the distance. "S-stay away f-from me." That only made me want him more. I start to crawl for him while he his back to wall. When I'm within range, he tries to kick me but I grab his legs and pull him toward me. I'm now in-between his legs. I rip all his cloths of leave a frightened naked brother. He tries to push me away. In response lock his hands in one above his head and play with his nipples with the other. My baby brother has a weakness I discovered on the day I took him.

He seems to be incredibly sensitive. All I had to do was kiss him and looked dazed with pleasure. I kissed him so deeply I thought I could reach the back of his throat. I could feel him scrumming under me due to lack of air. I separated from his lips to look at his face. The dazed look in his eyes made me hungry for this body, so delicate. I started to kiss him on the neck, shoulders, chest, stomach. He moans heaven as our skins touch.

"I…tach…i…stooo-aaaaaaa." He says panting, trying to stop me. He's been down here for a while so he doesn't have the energy to fight back so I let go of his hands. I went lower which made him arch his back. I start to lick _his_ and he tries to push my head away but with the amount of force he's using is equal to a toddler. He accidentally pulls on my hair tie letting my hair down. I sit up too look deep in his eyes. "Sasuke" I whisper. His panting sight made me want him so badly. "I will never let you go." As I lean in for another kiss I hear the door bell ring. Judging from the continuous ring it could only be Naruto. Sasuke must have thought the same thing because he said his name. I could let him find him. "I'll be back."

I get up grabbing by button and put it on. I walked up stairs and go to the door. I open it a crack to hide my hard-on. Naruto stand there all nervously. He asks " Have you heard and word from Sasuke? Has he made any contact or gave you something that might say he's ok? Did he….." He seems stumbled for word. He was worried for his friend. The sad face he's making made me pity him. I saw him walking down my street even though his house is the other way. He looks for Sasuke sometimes, even 'till night. I tell him

" No, I have not…" his face sadden more " but, don't worry. Do you really think he would go off without a plan?" That seemed to put a ease his face.

"Your right sorry for bothering you. Bye." and he left just as quick as he came. I close the door lock it and go back to my brother. He never moved from that spot but he seem to be suffering from the erection. I smile at him and ask "Now where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi's Dreadful Actions

I this is my first more than one chapter story so stay with me ok.

Itachi

"Now where were we?"

He just has the best look in his eyes. The look of want in his eyes. I slide my fingers against his skin I regain the position I was just in. I kiss him to put the hot feeling back in motion. I her him moaning again and the puts a smile to my face as I separate our lips. I hear him mumble something.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't hear you."

"…m….more…big brother…" I snicker as I raise my head.

"Whatever you say little brother."

Another thing I discovered about my baby brother. He loves to be tortured. He claims I made him say those thing last time but he just want to deny that he loves it. The pain and pleasure. All I desire is the love of my brother. If this is the kind of love he want then he will get it. I get a ribbon from the small table next to the bed and ties it around _his_. I also reach for the lotion. I put some on my hands and stick the first finger in _there_. Sasuke's moaning was music to my ears. Every time I added a new finger the more he twitched and begged for more and when I hit the spot he just could stop shaking.

"I…tachi…I want it…now." he called from his breathless lips. He sight he was taking in was priceless. Sasuke drooling with his legs wide open, his hand squeezing the life out of the seat and finally the sexy, smutty, pleading face my brother was to much to ask for.

"As you wish." was all I could say before thrusting into him. He was in pure pleasure. Seeing my brother in such bliss only made _mine_ grow which I'm sure he could feel. He screams my name over and over which meant he was near the end.

"Are you ready Sasuke?"

"Ha-ah-aahh-yeah."

I took three big ones and came inside. He let out the loudest moan. We just kept looking into each others eyes until I pulled out. I made a mess of him now I had to clean him up. I carried him up to the bathroom and washed him head toe.

When I tried to get the come out he softly grabbed my hand and said as softly "Don't." He was back to hating me again. I look at him with my saddened face and said "Sorry Sasuke but I have to get it out or it will make you feel uncomfortable later." So I finger him lightly. I feel him shudder and tell him " Just a little longer." When I'm done with cleaning return him to his room, put the shackles on him, and let him sleep. I go to my own room for slumber. It took me awhile to fall asleep. I couldn't get today's events out of my head. Before I finally went to sleep I could hear Sasuke saying my name over and over. "Sasuke." I mummer as slumber falls on me.

I wake up for work. Get dressed, eat, feed Sasuke, just the usual but my dear brother. I tied to talk to him again this morning but as usual he doesn't respond. The thing that was different this time was he let me touch him. He didn't look at me, actually he started shaking when I touched him. He didn't bark at me like he use too. I didn't know if this was progress or fear but I was still glad. As I left for work I saw Naruto at the front of my gate. He seemed to be waiting for me. I walked up to him and said good morning and he replied the same. I looked at him and he seemed odd, like he was getting ready.

"Can I have your number?" he asks, leavening me in confusion. I had to know why.

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

He just stand there looking everywhere but at me. He really didn't know what to tell judging by his face. So I grab a pen then grab his hand and write my number down. I couldn't help put feel pity him.

"Thanks." Is as he can say

"I don't know what you want with it but put it to good use." I then walk off to start my job.

When I came back, I had this feeling that something was going to happen. It could be I was just tired, I was home late and my brother was probably wondering where I was. I stood at the door wondering what it was. It was the same feeling I had the day I took Sasuke and put him in the basement. I decided to take precaution and slowly open the door which I now realized was unlocked. I peeked around every corner, looking for any signs. I make a quick stop at the kitchen for a knife. You never know. As I continue my heart nearly stops at the opened basement door. Quickly but quietly go toward the door. I stop to see if I hear suddenly I hear Sasuke scream "Nii-san!" I run down stairs to only see such a gruesome sight.

Some guy raping Sasuke. They don't even to seem know that I'm there.

"Nii-san…(hiccup)Nii-san…" Sasuke cried as the stranger fucked him dry. As to reply his call "I'll be your nii-san, I'll always THERE." he came as he finished his sentence.

"aaaaaaaahhhhh." my brother coming with him.

The guy then pulled out and asked "Want to go for round three" This shot fear in my brothers eyes. He tried to run but couldn't. The man grabbed a hand fool of Sasuke's hair pulled his head toward his "O…come on"

"No more...please…I can't…no more" he ties to speak but to tired to say anymore. How long I thought? Sasuke finally notice me " Itachi…help." The man then see's me and the knife in my hand. He tries to play it off put I can tell by his shaken voice that he's scared.

He lets go of Sasuke and walks toward me. I raise the knife and said in the most deadliest tone " Don't…move." I can even see Sasuke shaken by my sudden tone.

"H-hey man…I-I'm sorry. Please, put the knife down. I'm begging you." I then look at my brother covering him self with his blanket. "How many times did my brother beg you stop?" He starts to panic "Please…I learned my lessen. I wont do it again." I then look back at him "There's only one way to know for sure." I quickly walk behind him and cut his throat slowly. "Now I know you wont do it again, thanks for learning a lesson." I hear crying behind me. Sasuke is baling his eyes out. "Sasuke…" I pick him up and carry him to the bathroom. I sat him on the floor while I filled the tub. I then go back to my crying baby brother.

"Sasuke look at me…please. I know you can't stand me right now but…" before I could finish he puts his arms around me and hugs me tightly. I was confused.

"Sas…"

"SHUT UP"

"But Sasuke.."

"Where were you…where…(Sniff)WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST."

"I'm sorry Sasuke I had to work late but… is that… all your mad about?"

"I could care less if you killed him or not. I would have if you didn't."

He just cried and cried. I felt so bad leaving him alone. I also regretted locking him up like that. It was selfish of me to do so. I understand why he hates and I don't blame him but no matter what I will forever and always love him. I bath him and take him to his normal room. He seems to be confused.

"Why are you taking me to my room?"

I chuckle "Well, I cant put you in a room filled with blood…" then I put on a serious face " I'm sorry Sasuke…I have put you though unnecessary things and for that I apologize. I will no longer keep you prisoner here. You are free to do as you like. I will understand with any decisions you make."

I put him down on his bed and turn around to take my leave but I'm stopped by a pull of the jacket of my suit. I turn to look at Sasuke rolled in his blanket. He looked so tired with maybe a blush if I'm not imagining things.

"Is there something you need, Sasuke."

"I need you, nii-san." I was shocked I though he hate me.

"Hm…after all I did to you, how do you even find the heart to care."

"Well, Killing for me is enough. So don't leave me alone and just lay with me. Don't do anything funny." The funny things my brother says.

"As you wish." I lay right beside him. He puts his head on my chest and I wrap my arms around him after a while I tell him "That heart beat in my chest still beats for you and always will."

"Shut up. I know already."

I laugh and fall asleep with my baby brother.

I changed the ending at the last moment so it could have a happy ending if you want the sad ending then review and tell me and if you want something in there ask.

And if you see some mistakes i suck at writing im working on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not a chapter 3. This is another chapter 2 but a different ending. \This was suppose to be the actual ending but I changed it at the end for a happy ending. Andrea-Crimson-Hime said she wanted to see the other ending so I'm writing it. There are some stuff that stayed the same.**

Itachi

"Now where were we?"

I crawled over him and kiss him. His moaned more and more.

"Are you ready for more, Sasuke" He was about to nod but stopped him self. He was still fighting me. I had to make him fall. My brother is stubborn. I get lotion from the side of his bed and but some on my hands. Sasuke knew what was coming.

"Itachi, stop, don't do this."

"It wont hurt that much after a while."

I put the first finger in. He arches his back slightly. I add another and start thrust with my fingers.

"…hurts." Is all he could manage. He I kiss him to have focus on something other then his pain. I put the third one in and he just wouldn't stop shaking. When he started moaning again I pulled out there fingers and positioned myself.

"Stop…please." he pleaded. My poor brother. Maybe he was scared of the pain.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'll make it as painless as possible."

"No, that's not-aaa-aaahhh." I thrusted into him with full force putting everything inside of him. He squeezed the sheet, hoping it would ease the pain.

"Its ok Sasuke. The pain will go away." I kiss him lightly on the forehead and thrust as I see the pained face on him disappeared.

"Sasuke…you feel…great."

Even if he tried to talk it would have only came out in moans. I guessed I hit a certain spot because Sasuke ached his back close to a upside down U. I hit that spot over and over making him scream my name over and over. He was about to come so I pumped him. He cums all over my hand and chest which made me cum.

I pull out and kiss Sasuke.

"Was that so bad?"

"…eave…" He said it so softly I couldn't hear him clearly.

"I cant hear you Sasuke you have to speak louder." and he spoke loader. Loud enough to make me deaf.

"GET OUT, LEAVE!" he covers his eyes with his hands as his tears dropped from his face. I wanted to clean him up but I guess I would have to do it later. I guess I can take a day off tomorrow. I'll do it in the morning. I left as he wanted leaving him to cry him self to sleep. I go to my room and take a shower before I go to bed. As I laid there, I fell asleep wondering what I could do to have Sasuke see it my way.

I woke from a continuous knocking at my door. What did Naruto want now? I walk down stairs with only my pant on and open the door.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I…um…I know this is going to sound weird but can I have you cell phone number.?" He refused to look me in the eyes and I was starting to think he was hitting on me but knew that was impossible. I chuckle a little which made him look at me with confusion.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Give me you phone and I'll put it in." He did as I told and I put my number in and saved it.

"There you go. Call me whenever you like but I do warn you, I lose my phone a lot." He looked so happy now.

"Thanks, see you." I closed the door as he left.

I needed to wash Sasuke. I walked down the basement stairs when I saw Sasuke under the covers sleeping. He was always a heavy sleeper. It took me a while to wake him up every morning. Instead of waking him up, I picked him up and carried him upstairs to the bathroom. I laid him on the floor gently careful not to wake and turned the on water so he could a bath. When full, I place in the tub and wash him. When done I place new cloths on him and put him back in the basement with the shackles back on. I had to go shopping for food so I left something eat next to his bed with a note telling I went to the store.

I was gone for about for a little less than a hour. As I closed the door behind me, I heard a strange noise coming from the basement. At first I thought it was Sasuke but I heard voices other than Sasuke. I got a knife from the kitchen and opened the door. Naruto and Sasuke was already at the door looking at me with as much surprise as I was looking at them. My face turned from surprise to dead serious.

"Naruto…" He flinched at the call of his name.

"…What are you doing in my house and Sasuke what are you doing leaving the room?"

They were shaking and were far to sacred to say anything back.

"Naruto you have two choices. You could either join Sasuke in containment or you can die. I don't care as long as it's one of the choices. Now pick."

I thought I had him but his face soon changed from fear to anger. He rushed at me knocking the knife out of my hand and pushed me to the floor.

"Sasuke lets go." he yelled at my brother.

"Right." They both started running for the door but I grabbed Sasuke's leg causing him to fall.

"I wont let you leave." I told him as pulled him toward me. I got up from the floor and the threw Sasuke to the wall leaving him paralyzed for the moment. I pick up the knife and headed toward Naruto who had stopped running and stood in front of the front door look at me like he'd seen a ghost.

"I guess your choice was death." This scared him and as I raised the knife above him to end his life I heard…

BANG

Sasuke

I shot my attention down the hall were Itachi followed Naruto. I heard a gun shot but who got hit. I see Itachi was a knife above Naruto's head and I see Naruto scared, with a gun in his hand. My eyes widened with fear knowing what happened.

"ITACHI!" I screamed as I ran to catch him as he fell back. He looked at me with confusion as he saw tears fall on from my face onto his.

"Why do you cry for me, I thought you hated me."

I was crying because there was nothing I could do. He was shot in the chest, the heart.

"I've never hated you. I loved you too but you never let me say it. You forced you feeling on me."

All he did was smile at me and said "I love you and I'm sorry."

"I (sniff) love you too."

He then closed his eyes for good. What was I suppose to do with out him. I had no family left, they were all gone.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called me with his sob like voice.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke… So sorry."

I heard the police outside which gave me an idea. I wanted to be with Itachi. Without him I'm nothing. I stand up and walk over to Naruto.

"Give me the gun."

"(sniff) Why?"

"Just give it to me."

He did what I asked and he moved out the way of the door knowing what I was doing.

"Tell them I shot Itachi and Naruto you're a good friend, don't let this destroy your life."

As I closed the door behind me I could hear the police officers telling me to drop the weapon and get on the floor but I didn't listen. I just started walking to them. They started counting down from three saying they'll shoot.

3.….2.….1.…BANG.

Police Report

_Sasuke Uchiha was shot to death after refusing to drop his weapon. When we walked in there were two males inside, one dead from a bullet to the heart. The dead man was later identified as Itachi Uchiha, older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha was held prisoner by his brother. The little brother sneaked his brothers cell phone and call his friend, Naruto Uzumaki, for help. As the Sasuke and Naruto tried to leave Itachi tried to stop them. As self defense, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's gun and shot Itachi._

_Case Closed_

**Ok i got lazy in the begining sorry. That ends this story. You like this. Review or i got my pet ghost on you. Grrrrr**


End file.
